


Talk it out

by Kaellig



Series: Fireflies and Dragons [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Касл хочет знать правду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk it out

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к началу четвёртого сезона

Она избегала его всю неделю.  
Со стороны это было почти не заметно – Кейт обладала богатым опытом в подобных вещах, и нетрудно было поверить, что она просто по чистой случайности не оказывается в одном помещении наедине с Каслом.  
На самом деле, она не имела ничего против его общества и не уклонялась ни от традиционного совместного распития кофе по утрам, ни от оживлённых обсуждений дела у исписанной доски. Всё это было частью её повседневной жизни, и за три месяца, проведённые на больничном в добровольной изоляции от мира, она окончательно поняла, сколь важное место в её жизни занимает Касл. Беккет не собиралась больше отрицать этого или как-то с этим бороться, но она определённо не хотела об этом говорить. «Ещё не время» — сказала она Каслу той ночью в баре. Рик всегда принимал её правила игры, но в этот раз она слишком отчётливо понимала, что переступила черту. И теперь ей нужно было время, чтобы понять, как вести себя дальше, — время, которое она и пыталась выиграть, ни разу не оставаясь с Каслом наедине.  
Впрочем, сам Касл вёл себя, как ни в чём не бывало. Шутил, прикалывался и цитировал любимые фильмы, высказывал дурацкие теории и находил в деле занятные мелочи, упущенные детективами, приносил кофе и делился семейными новостями. И ни слова о той ночи, как будто её и не было. Как будто он не сорвался посреди ночи в неизвестном направлении, до смерти напугав дочь, а Кейт не нашла его потом пьяного в баре. Как будто не было того поцелуя, о котором так жалела теперь Беккет. Всё было, как всегда, но детектив периодически чувствовала на себе его взгляд и, оборачиваясь, видела в его глазах одно и то же выражение, которое могла перевести лишь одним способом: «мы же оба знаем правду». И в эти моменты Кейт злилась на него сильнее, чем когда-либо.

— Ли Гордон, 38 лет, — произнесла детектив Беккет, прикрепляя на рабочую доску две фотографии покойного, «до и после», как называл это Касл. – Преуспевающий адвокат; разведён, есть дочь, которая живёт с матерью. Специально для сонь, не успевших на место преступления, — она выразительно посмотрела на Рика, — сообщаю, что убитый был обнаружен в собственной квартире. Его нашла приходящая уборщица, по предварительному заключению судмедэксперта, к этому времени Ли Гордон был мёртв уже двое суток. Два пулевых ранения в грудь и одно в голову.  
— И всё? – уточнил Касл.  
— В смысле?  
— Просто три пули? Его не съели гигантские крабы, его не утопили в машинном масле и не закатали в цемент, он не был одет в странные одежды – просто труп с тремя пулями? Это так... обычно.  
— Если тебе скучно, Касл, езжай обратно домой досыпать, и пусть тебе приснятся какие-нибудь нескучные сны. А мы тут, понимаешь ли, работаем.  
— Я не говорил, что мне скучно! Просто... – он неопределённо пожал плечами. – А, не важно. Так что там с местом преступления? Его застрелили прямо в квартире?  
— Да, тело не переносили.  
— И соседи ничего не слышали? – усомнился Касл.  
— Глушитель, — коротко ответил Эспозито. – Орудие убийства не найдено, но Лэйни говорит, был глушитель.  
— Ок, а то я почти поверил в существование соседей, которым не интересна чужая жизнь. И, я полагаю, нет ни отпечатков пальцев, ни иных посторонних следов?  
— Нет.  
— Круто, мы ищем наёмного убийцу! Это уже не так обычно.  
Беккет поморщилась, и улыбка Касла померкла. Наёмные убийцы не были любимой темой их отдела.  
— Прости. Продолжай.  
— В общем, на данный момент, это всё. С минуты на минуту приедет миссис Тайлер, бывшая жена Гордона. А Райан и Эспозито съездят в офис и поговорят с коллегами жертвы.  
— А мне что делать?  
— Принести мне ещё одну порцию кофе – считай это штрафом за опоздание.

Всё было как всегда, как будто ничего не изменилось. Кейт так хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. И в какой-то момент ей удалось убедить себя в том, что всё так и есть. По-прежнему. 

— Глядя на неё, и не подумаешь, что перед тобой хладнокровная убийца, — заметил Касл, наблюдая сквозь одностороннее стекло за допросом Филлис Ривз.  
— И тем не менее, — отозвалась Беккет.  
— Думаешь, Райану и Эспозито удастся её расколоть?  
— Это не имеет значения. Она допустила ошибку, и мы её взяли. Доказательств хватит для того, чтобы у жюри не осталось никаких сомнений. Так что, скорее всего, мисс Ривз согласится заключить сделку. Не сразу, конечно же. Но она уже всё просчитала и приняла решение, можешь мне поверить.  
Она отвернулась от допросной и прислонилась спиной к стеклу. Голова всё ещё болела после столкновения со стеной, которому Беккет обязана была Филлис Ривз, и детектив больше всего на свете мечтала сейчас о бокале красного вина и ванне, наполненной горячей водой.  
— Я хотел кое о чём тебя спросить, — подал голос Касл, и Кейт сразу напряглась.  
— О чём? – как можно спокойнее спросила она, чувствуя, как отдаётся в ушах участившийся пульс.  
— Ты вспомнила что-нибудь о том моменте, когда в тебя стреляли?  
Рик смотрел прямо ей в глаза, и хотя в обзорной было довольно темно, Кейт могла поклясться, в его взгляде нет ни намёка на улыбку.  
— Господи, Касл, сколько можно? Я бы сказала, если бы что-то вспомнила. Но, в любом случае, там нет ничего важного.  
— А я думаю, что помнишь, — Касл медленно двинулся к ней и остановился в паре шагов. — Первые подозрения у меня появились ещё тогда, когда мы впервые встретились после твоего выхода из больницы. Ты сидела на качелях, говорила про эту свою стену, из-за которой ты не можешь полностью отдаться отношениям, а я думал о том, что это звучит довольно странно, если только ты не помнишь, на самом деле, о том, что произошло. Но окончательно я убедился неделю назад.  
Кейт по-прежнему стояла, вжавшись спиной в стекло. Отступать было некуда, поэтому она просто сложила руки на груди и спокойно посмотрела на Касла.  
— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Ты знаешь. Ты всё помнишь.  
— Я ничего не помню, Касл! – процедила она сквозь зубы, одновременно повышая голос. – Чего ты от меня хочешь? Каких доказательств?  
Она надеялась, что он не рискнёт выложить карты на стол. Он всегда отступал в последний момент, не решаясь сказать главного, и она полагала, что не скажет и теперь. Но правда была в том, что всё уже не было прежним.  
— Мне не нужны доказательства, я знаю правду. Ты помнишь, что я признался тебе в любви, — сказал он. И отступать действительно стало некуда. – Я не требую ответа, Кейт. Я не собираюсь на тебя давить, единственное, чего я хочу — это чтобы мы были честны друг с другом. Я могу не быть копом, но, признай это, я твой напарник. Я твой друг, и всегда им буду. Так что просто перестань мне врать.  
— Перестать врать? Да, конечно, отлично. – Её голос зазвенел от едва сдерживаемой злости. – Прости, Касл, что сделала вид, будто не помню твоих слов, предпочтя дать тебе возможность забрать их обратно, прежде чем мне придётся сказать, что между нами ничего не может быть.  
Они стояли теперь совсем близко друг от друга, лицом к лицу – разъярённая Кейт, злившаяся на себя, на Касла и ситуацию в целом, и решительно стиснувший зубы Рик.  
— Прости, но я тебе не верю.  
Она попыталась оттолкнуть его, но он крепко сжал обеими руками её запястья и, ещё сильнее вжав в стекло, поцеловал в губы. Этот поцелуй совсем не был похож на предыдущие. В нём не было той отчаянной нежности, с которой Касл отвечал на её поцелуй тогда, в баре, и с которой он сам целовал её год назад, чтобы обмануть стоящего на стрёме члена преступной группировки. Зато была жадная страсть, сводившая с ума.  
— Вот это совсем другое дело, детектив, — прошептал Касл, разжимая пальцы и отстраняясь. Кейт невольно подалась вперёд, тяжело дыша, но замерла в паре миллиметров от его губ.  
Кто-то нажал на ручку двери с другой стороны, и Касл резко отшатнулся от неё. Кейт едва успела принять осмысленное выражение лица, когда внутрь заглянул Райан.  
— Ну что? Действуем по плану?  
— Да, — кивнула Кейт, прижимая ладонь к горящим губам. – Да, я уже иду.  
Она прошла мимо Касла, даже не взглянув на него. Ричард медленно кивнул своим мыслям.  
— Касл? – позвал его Райан.  
— Нет, я, пожалуй, пойду домой. Удачи вам с этим.  
Он вышел из обзорной вслед за Беккет, но повернул не налево, а направо, к лифтам.

Звонок в дверь раздался, когда часы показывали уже начало одиннадцатого. Касл был в это время на втором этаже, поэтому открыла Марта.  
— Детектив Беккет! — гостеприимно улыбнулась она. — Проходите.  
— Простите, что так поздно... — начала Кейт, но Марта перебила её взмахом руки.  
— Ерунда! Не извиняйтесь, девочка моя. В этом доме всё равно ещё никто не спит.  
— Беккет.  
Касл остановился, не доходя нескольких шагов до женщин, вглядываясь в лицо Кейт и пытаясь прочитать по нему, чего ждать от этого визита.  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спросила она, стараясь не встретиться с ним взглядом, чтобы не растерять все заготовленные слова.  
— Да, конечно. Мой кабинет устроит?  
— Вполне.  
Марта понимающе кивнула и удалилась к себе.   
Касл пропустил Кейт вперёд и плотно закрыл за собой дверь кабинета. Не решаясь обернуться, он постоял ещё немного спиной к Беккет, держась за дверную ручку.  
— Ты был прав, — тихо сказала она, и Рик наконец обернулся.   
— Насчёт чего?  
— Пытаясь поговорить... о нас, — Кейт неловко дёрнула плечом. Всё это время она неподвижно смотрела в пол. — Мы действительно друзья и напарники, и я доверяю тебе и хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне. Но я не знаю, справлюсь ли я с чем-то большим сейчас. Я... я просто боялась, что всё может измениться. Я имею в виду, я не хочу потерять то, что у нас есть.  
— Только если ты сама так не решишь, — твёрдо произнёс Касл.  
Она наконец подняла глаза.  
— Мне нужно время, Рик. Мне нужно понять, что происходит в моей жизни и что мне с этим делать. Нужно закончить дело матери. И я хочу, чтобы в этот момент ты был рядом.  
Он подошёл ближе и осторожно взял её за руки. Кейт невольно вспомнила, как он держал её сегодня вечером в обзорной, и вспыхнула. Желание наброситься на него прямо сейчас было почти нестерпимым, но это было бы по меньшей мере глупо.  
— Я люблю тебя, Кейт.  
Она мягко улыбнулась.  
— Я знаю, Рик.  
Он кивнул и разжал пальцы.  
— Я забыл спросить, вы получили признание от Филлис Ривз?  
Кейт ухмыльнулась.  
— Она заключила сделку. Рассказала много интересного про своих прежних работодателей. Отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью просто на руках нас готов носить.  
— Это здорово. Как приятно осознавать, что всё это благодаря мне.  
— Тебе? — фыркнула Беккет. — Да ты только и делал, что ныл, как тебе скучно.  
— Да если бы не я!..  
Кейт улыбнулась. Касл рассмеялся.  
Всё было, как всегда. Просто чуть-чуть иначе.


End file.
